


Guide Me Safely Through the Night [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Ghosts, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Guide me safely through the nightUntil I wake with morning's light"- Children's prayerLucky for Jason, ghosts look after their own, even after they come back to life."Fingers breached the top layer of soil. [...] The assembled ghosts gasped."





	Guide Me Safely Through the Night [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guide Me Safely Through the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767181) by [nerdiekatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie). 

**Title:**Guide Me Safely Through the Night

**Fandom: **Batman

**Author: **nerdiekatie

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Gen

**Rating: **Gen

**Length:**20:25

**Summary:**

"Guide me safely through the night Until I wake with morning's light"- Children's prayer  
Lucky for Jason, ghosts look after their own, even after they come back to life.  
"Fingers breached the top layer of soil. [...] The assembled ghosts gasped."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767181)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/guide%20me%20safely%20through%20the%20night.mp3)


End file.
